As the future of directional drilling moves toward the exploitation of increasingly complex reservoirs, there is a desire and a need for automating rig operations as much as possible. The implications and advantages of such automated rig operations would enable rig operation teams to focus on higher levels of decision making, hence increasing safety and economic return.
Current drilling controllers, for example, have significant drawbacks that include inaccurate controlling capability and inability to minimize strain energy on drilling components. In addition to these drawbacks, conventional systems require constant maintenance and attention by personnel. There is a need to provide a drilling controller to solve these issues and to provide a superior controlling methodology and apparatus compared to conventional controllers.